


恶犬驯养法则 25-26

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [14]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则 25-26

24.

Harriet从没想到世上竟会有自己害怕的东西。

湛蓝透彻的天空，脚下厚重的绵云，与狭小的圆窗旁巨大抖动的机翼。发动机沉重的轰鸣和密闭空间特有的怪异味道让她直想吐。  
要说到起飞的一刹那，老天，她还以为自己的胃要跳出来了。简直是向地狱极速下坠途中被人一闷棍打飞出来。  
她将双手抱在胸前，以一个祈祷似的姿势缩在座椅中。小豌豆，小豌豆......

从机场出来时她脚都有些发软，颠了颠肩上的背包，掏出Newt给她的手机照记忆点来点去，终于找出地址。  
“距机场25.7公里，建议乘坐地铁......地铁怎么乘？嘿！小伙子，对，就是你，地铁在哪儿？！过来过来，我不会买票啊，帮帮姐姐啦～”

辗转找到Sonya的学校，她突然又犯了难。原想给女孩一个惊喜秘密前来，却意识到自己对Sonya在学校的日程一无所知。她愣愣站在偌大的校园中感觉自己渺小得可怜。

“......打扰一下？”  
身后传来个温柔又胆怯的女声，Harriet转过身，看到说话的是个红色卷发，生着雀斑的女孩。  
“怎么？”本想好言好语回答，脱口而出的句子还是生硬冷漠。  
“请问是...... Harriet小姐吗？”  
她一愣，“是......你怎么知道？”  
“啊，我就感觉像。我是Sonya的室友，叫Katherine，之前看过你们的合照，刚刚看到你自己站在这里就来打招呼了......是来找Sonya的吗？”  
“嗯。”Harriet不好意思地揉揉鼻子。  
女孩咧开嘴巴笑起来，“她每周一三五的下午都在餐厅做兼职哦，就从北边的门出去，往右走二百米，一家叫Freeze的快餐厅。”  
“谢谢你......”她感激地握住女孩的手用力晃了晃，“谢谢你，Kat。”

黑发女人是以用传单挡住半张脸，墨镜拉到鼻尖的可疑状态出现在快餐店窗边的。伸着脖子打量了一圈，没费多少时间就在不大的餐厅中找到了Sonya的身影。身着白色服务生服的女孩没像平日一般编一条松垮的三股辫，而是浅将金色的头发细致地盘在脑后，透着种少见的知性与成熟。  
那是我的女孩。Harriet趴在窗檐，胸中被一团骄傲充满。

“嘘————”转着调子的口哨声在餐厅一角突兀地响起，虽然隔着段距离看不清面容，她还是判断出某个不知好歹的死小子正在调戏Sonya，“辣妞儿，过来呀！”  
Sonya瞥了一眼，皱起眉头快速走到点餐台旁低声跟年长些的女人说了些什么。  
“哗啦”一声，那个男孩把桌上的空纸盒扫到地上，带着餐盘中剩余的薯条，在脚下铺了一滩。  
看样子是店长的女人为难地抬抬下巴，金发女孩愁苦地白了墙角一眼，气鼓鼓地拽了拖把走过去，在男人玩味且下流的眼神中弯下腰收拾垃圾。  
Harriet看到男孩掏出手机对准Sonya后背按下快门时几乎要气炸了，她脑子嗡嗡响，回过神时已经冲进餐厅，一脚踹翻了那人的桌子。

“操你妈的！”她双眼发红，鞋尖直直朝那人腹部冲撞过去，“你他妈的就应该下地狱，真让人恶心，去死吧，孬种！”  
“Harriet——？！！”被撞到一旁的Sonya这才看清来人，慌忙爬起试图制止暴怒的女人。  
“松开！我要好好教育一下这个不要脸的死小子！”  
这句话让男孩惊恐地往旁边的桌底爬，却被用力踩住小腿，发出撕心裂肺的痛叫。尽管被Sonya箍住胳膊，Harriet还是没命地朝那个人又踢又踩，直到街头的巡警冲进来把人拉开。整个人被架起来后，她还是像只发狂的野狗，两腿悬空和无形的敌人相互撕咬。  
但她心里畅快起来，英雄救美，多么骄傲！

“你到底是怎么想的？！”  
四十分钟后，Sonya掐着腰向下压着身子逼问道。Harriet坐在警局的金属长椅里像只淋了雨的小狗，可怜兮兮地缩着脖子试图变成小小一团以获得对方的同情。  
“我不是......看那个人骚扰你嘛......”  
“那也不能冲上去打人啊——”Sonya焦躁地啪啪拍着自己的额头，感到恨铁不成钢。那副表情和她令人火大的哥哥如出一辙。

一腔热情飞过几千公里降落到女友身边，谁料几分钟后就要困在警局中挨骂。Harriet别扭起来，转过头去不肯看Sonya的眼睛。

“......”黑发女人的样子似曾相识，Sonya掐着腰回忆了一会儿，终于想起来这和Thomas小时候每次自己跟妈妈告状时他站在旁边一脸不爽的样子完全相同。她突然想起来对方是特意飞到自己身边，心中顿时五味杂陈，“Harriet......你可能会进监狱的。”  
“哼，局子又不是没进过。”  
“好啦～～～”女孩揽住Harriet的肩膀使劲摇晃，“知道你是为我那么做的，但下次别那么冲动了，好吗？”开始哄的女人。  
“切......”嘴硬的女人。  
“谢谢你来看我还保护我嘛——”开始撒娇的女人。  
“你知道就好......”逐渐绷不住的女人。  
“爱死你了～”啵啾落下个亲吻的女人。  
“啧，光亲脸算什么——”不满足并且忘记闹别扭的女人。

因Sonya与同学合住，再加上又赶上周末，思索一番后两人还是决定去外面住。向来努力打工的女孩祭出自己辛苦攒下的薪水，咬咬牙在海洋世界附近订了带露天泳池的花园房间。

午后，阳光，秋日，泳装，水纹。还有什么能更加惬意悠然？  
“那是什么？”Sonya趴在地板的毛巾毯上，手指软搭搭指向Harriet小腿一个扭曲的蛇形图案，“那个纹身，有什么含义？”  
“嗯？”戴着墨镜下半身泡在水中的女人低头瞥了一眼，“哦——我对纹身就是单纯喜欢，都没什么意思的。”  
“好吧。”

Sonya白皙的小腿翘在半空前后随意摇晃，沾了水的白皙皮肤在自然的金黄光线下盈盈泛着层光芒。女孩身着藕粉色的比基尼，上身套一件透明的轻纱外搭，少女的美好曲线在薄纱中若隐若现。浅金色长发自然的披在背部，从肩头搭下，如同浸润了阳光的瀑布喧然泄下。  
Harriet第一次体会到，什么叫做美好的像幅画。  
“嘿，小豌豆！”于是她下一秒就将水往画上泼去，本在专心读杂志的女孩恼怒地转头。  
“下来玩会儿嘛，书有什么好看的？”  
Sonya张张嘴，正准备说出一百条读书的好处，最终却无奈地勾起嘴角，脱掉外搭淌进泳池。

“不读书的话，我们甚至都没法讨论哲学问题。”Sonya站在水中，前倾身体将胳膊搭在Harriet两肩，“好的爱情电影都是要大篇幅献给哲学的。”  
“可是大部分好的电影都没有好的结局哦。没有这种讨论就没有争吵嘛，再说了，我以为你喜欢的就是我与众不同的三观。”她说着就毫无预兆地扶住Sonya胯部猛然将她托起，女孩惊叫一声连忙用腿圈住Harriet的腰际，接着咯咯笑起来。  
“......我想变得像你一样，”Sonya悬在半空中，微微垂下头，鼻尖蹭上Harriet的额顶，“但是那不可能实现。”  
“Sonya......”黑发女人搂紧对方的身子，“我不是什么好人，以后也不见得会变善良。从骨子里就这幅样子了，斗殴，咒骂，纹身......你不知道我手上染了多少鲜血，更可笑的是我并不会因那些被自己伤害过的人而噩梦缠身。”  
“......所以？”  
“我只是觉得......和我在一起不是什么明智的决定。”  
“......”女孩没有回答，只是将散落在Harriet颊侧的头发拨到耳后，接着俯身吻上女人半张的双唇。柔软的舌尖带着劣质烟草的味道搅进她口中，吻变得越来越具有攻击性，箍在她大腿的手臂力道逐渐变大，唇舌的交缠也让她感到窒息。

“哈...哈......”分开时，女孩的眼神已开始失焦。

“亲爱的......你是第一次吗？”Harriet的嗓音因缺氧变得沙哑，慵懒性感充满磁性。  
女孩抓了把金发，和她对视着默许。  
“很好。”她将Sonya放下，两个人面对面站在水中 ，拇指摩挲着女孩颧弓处泛红的细腻皮肤，另一手缓缓从后腰摸到大腿根部暧昧地揉捏，“...紧张吗？”

“有点......”Sonya咽了口唾沫，依旧直视对方深色的双眸。

棕色皮肤的女人满意地笑起来，身体再次贴上去。这次不是宠溺的拥抱，而是从嘴唇，到胸脯、腹部、腰胯，全都紧密贴合色情地磨蹭。  
“Ha...Hattie......”女孩倒抽着气，努力推着Harriet的肩膀拉开距离，“别在水里。”  
“如你所愿。”Harriet轻松将Sonya打横抱起，两人就那么湿漉漉地黏在一起走进房间。

她像对待一个易碎物品，小心翼翼地把女孩放在铺满阳光的大床上。亲吻从嘴唇，移到白皙的脖颈，含住细腻柔软的皮肤吸吮，感觉超乎寻常地完美。  
“嗯......”Sonya发出隐忍的低吟，手掌抚摸着Harriet的腰线，并悄悄解开了女人的黑色比基尼带子。  
这个小动作逗乐了Harriet，轻笑振动着传到Sonya喉咙，弄得她浑身发痒。女人终于放过被她啃的红迹斑斑的颈部，湿润的吻一路走到粉色的胸衣，隔着薄薄的布料咬住女孩隆起的柔软乳房。Sonya皱着眉，费力地抬头盯着Harriet的动作，喘息变得粗重。泳衣被扯下，舌尖绕着挺立的乳尖旋转舔舐，手滑到Sonya双腿间，胡乱摸索她大腿处的皮肤。

Sonya下意识并拢大腿，不料却死死夹住了Harriet的手掌，使情形进一步暧昧。Harriet一边安抚地舔吻女孩的肋骨和腹部皮肤，一边活动手指，四指一齐上下揉搓女孩腿间。  
“呃啊——呼......”阴蒂被按压的胀麻快感涌上来，Sonya半闭双眼，紧绷的下身也逐渐放松。趁着大腿不再夹紧，Harriet顺势将手伸进女孩的游泳内裤中。

“你很湿了，Sonny。”  
女孩听了这话，羞耻地用小臂遮住脸，身下却违背抑制，又吐出一股清液。感到缝中的穴口足够湿润，Harriet顺着润滑探进一根手指。  
“嘶————”  
肉壁被侵入的同时痉挛起来，Sonya也不自然地弓起身子，脸上满是痛苦。绞住手指的甬道紧的不像话。  
“你都没跟男人做过吗？”Harriet有些吃惊。  
“我真的...是第一次啊......”Sonya泪眼婆娑地解释，努力想拉开Harriet的手。  
或许今天还没到探索这里的时机，Harriet故作遗憾地抽出手指，心里却满是怪异的欢欣，这个纯净美丽的姑娘，即将完全属于自己。

又按揉数次Sonya的阴部，感到搓弄时都会发出咕叽咕叽的水声后，Harriet褪下两人仅剩的衣物。

“哈......”  
她们的下身密不透风地贴合，彼此充血的阴蒂抵在一起小幅度地摩擦。Sonya仰望女人染上情潮的面容，试探着按住Harriet的臀部向自己按压。  
“唔嗯！”大力蹭到敏感部位，一团电火花在二人胯部炸开，酥麻感蔓延至全身。  
Harriet抚摸着女孩的脸颊，前后摇摆起腰胯。  
“啊——操！”  
她不禁骂出声，动得越来越快。真正的快感占据了身体，Sonya反而只能大张着嘴费力喘息，发不出一声呻吟。臀部装了马达一般猛烈摇晃，情不自禁地抓住彼此的臀肉揉捏拍打，勃起的阴蒂沾满液体紧密按压相撞，爽到无以复加。  
女孩仰望那个她崇拜又复杂地爱着的女人，浅棕色光滑紧致的皮肤因汗液在光线下闪闪发亮，顺着相贴部位看下去，结实的小腹每每都会在用力时绷出线条利落的肌肉。而下方隐藏在深色毛发中的隐秘肉缝正摩擦顶撞着自己的敏感部位，她一时间模糊了视线，大脑也被快感搅得神志不清，嘴里含含糊糊叫着Harriet的昵称。

“嗯！”  
高潮到来时，刺目的白光在Harriet眼前炸开，身下的Sonya也一下一下地抽搐，大腿间一片湿滑。

她大口喘息，低头看向被快感打击到一脸茫然，只急促抽着气的Sonya，把她含进口中的一缕金发捡出。女孩浅褐色的眸子中倒映的是自己的脸，粉红微肿的唇瓣喃喃念着的是自己的名字。  
“你很美......”Harriet爱怜地说着，轻吻Sonya的颈部。  
金发女孩盯着对方线条凛然的眼角，覆着薄汗的肩头，不知怎的，一滴泪水流出眼眶。  
“嘿～小豌豆，这是怎么了？”以为吓到了女孩，Harriet赶忙撑起身子柔声询问。  
“没什么......”Sonya抽抽鼻子绽开个甜美的笑容，“或许是想到了什么哲学问题。”  
“噗，”Harriet压到女孩身上，“我的性高潮理论，感觉怎么样？”  
“嗯......感觉还需要些更深入的理解。”  
“......那我一定会陪你好好学习的。”

气息平复后，Harriet疲惫地倒在一边，没想到Sonya立即翻了个身滚进她怀中，脸蛋埋进胸口紧紧搂住她。  
“你会在这里留多久？”Sonya迟疑地问。  
“嗯......”Harriet挑起眉，“其实还没有决定，机票也还没买呢——”  
“什么意思？”  
“Newt说他只负责把我送过来，之后嘛，就看小公主你是如何打算了。那家伙说，在加州，即使是我这种没有学历的犬人，也能凭一身腱子肉打份工。”  
“所以......你准备留下来吗？”女孩仰起头，眸子闪闪发亮。  
“哼哼哼，谁知道呢～”

Harriet环抱住女孩的肩膀，望向落地窗外的花园。阳光的角度愈发倾斜，恰巧能勾勒出Sonya胴体的轮廓，穿过她细软的发丝，将女孩照耀得宛如圣洁的天使。  
把我留下吧，天使。Harriet在心里默默念道，吻上女孩的额头。

 

25.

手指伸向门铃时，揪住自己衣角的力道又加大了些。Newt满脸黑线，抿了抿嘴还是按了下去。

“叮咚————”  
“Newtie～～～！”可怜巴巴的埋怨叫声在背后黏糊糊地响起。  
“好啦，Tommy，难道你更愿意让Julia的孩子就那么送给来路不明的人或者挂在网上卖出吗？”他不动声色地把Thomas的手拽开，并在房门打开的一瞬间挂上和蔼可亲的笑容。  
“你好啊，Julia。”

开门的女人裹着毯子，勉强地露出个客套的笑容，侧身请来访的二人进门。她黑色的头发散乱披在肩上，身上带着产妇特有的奶味，像是疲惫到不愿开口说话。  
Newt嗅出了空气中一丝违和，肯定有什么事不对劲。他径直走向Julia的丈夫，对方正站在狭小的客厅里弯着腰沏茶。  
“您好，我是Newt，上次婚礼的时候见过。”  
“啊啊——好久不见。”亚洲男人腼腆地笑着，握住Newt的手礼貌地摇晃。

另一边，Thomas站在门边和姐姐面面相觑。  
“Tho...Thomas，Huh？”Julia向后靠在墙上，双臂在胸前抱得更紧，摆出戒备的姿态。她是见过面前的人男孩时的模样的，圆鼓鼓的脸蛋，巧克力色的短发，又大又圆懵懂地扑朔的褐色眼睛。但现在他不同，是在那个可怕的组织中受过折磨与历练，能轻易撕碎他们一家大小的恶犬。  
Thomas也面容僵硬地盯着对方，他对“姐姐”这个概念太过模糊，就像“亲生父母”一样遥不可及。他的亲人只要有爸爸妈妈Newt和Sonya就够了，不需要多出些奇奇怪怪的血缘纽带把自己捆绑。更不用说Julia并未在他失踪的几年给予Newt任何关怀。  
你算什么姐姐，他在心里恶狠狠地说。

“Juju，Thomas，进来吧，坐下喝点茶。”丈夫Hans Wang没精打采地招呼。

“孩子们怎么样了？”Newt问着喝了口茶，廉价货的味道使他微皱起眉。  
“唉——”Hans就要掏出烟，却在Julia凶恶的瞪眼下悻悻塞回口袋，“说实话，有个孩子，已经打算放弃了。是老幺，生下来个头就小，睁眼也晚，吃奶也抢不过上头的孩子，看着精神头差极了。”  
“我把他叼出窝了。”Julia的声音没什么感情。犬人在产后哺乳期间，只要与幼犬相处都会化为犬形，遇事的处理方式也与动物无异。  
“大概熬不过今天。”

“但是你们...我是说，从兽医的角度，试着人工喂养。没必要坚持犬的行为，只要悉心照料一定能挽回的。”Newt放在腿边的手暗暗握拳，却被Thomas捏进掌心。  
Hans和Julia对视一眼，同时叹了口气。  
“我们没能力喂养治疗他。”男人缩在椅子中的身影显得异常渺小。  
“出了什么事吗？”  
“......”获得Julia眼神准许后，Hans端起茶水开始讲述，“我虽然在工厂有工作，每日是勤勤恳恳从不耽搁工作，对于犬人待遇比人类差的状况也没有一句怨言。但其他人不是那么想的。纽约那边犬人的权利保障越来越多啦，又有哪个州犬人能办理身份证啦，英国的犬人与人类婚姻合法啦......自己的现状一点没变，各种信息却源源不断传过来。前阵子，那个志愿军组织不是打垮了WCKD嘛，”他小心地看了眼Thomas，还好青年只专注地听着没有不自然的表现，“煽动地工厂好多人都挺激进，一天到晚在厂房里嚷嚷着要平权什么的。说真的，平什么权啊，能安安生生过一辈子就谢天谢地了。本来生活也没什么保障，怎么就跑出这些远大追求了。就因为这个，我们车间一个中年犬人，气势汹汹地跑去找领导要求跟人类同事待遇平等，对方肯定不同意啊，就你那副架势没减薪就不错了。他倒好，火气一上头，化成了犬形把人领导咬了！”  
“哼——”Julia不屑地扭过头去。  
“然后呢？”好奇心被勾了上来，Thomas凑上去催促。  
“然后啊？然后上面肯定勃然大怒啊！得，我们犬人全都逃不了干系，别的车间降职的降职，减薪的减薪，我们这边倒是痛快，大手一挥全给开了。”  
“你被解雇了？”  
“是啊！我现在是想起那家伙就恨得牙痒痒，您说您有什么苦水往肚子里咽啊，跑人领导跟前不是给自己找不痛快嘛？！”他说着说着，就弯下腰捂着额头，憋屈得没法继续。

“......”Newt直起腰，转向Julia，“请问我可以看看那个身体不好的孩子吗？”  
“我去抱。”女人立即起身离开。

“那你们现在怎么维持生活？”他重新询问Hans。  
“好点的时候，能打点零工......但最近哪儿都不缺人，再加上，您懂得，从亚洲移民过来，这找工作也是难上加难。孩子他妈这不怀孕后也把餐馆的工作辞了，生产之后心情一直不好，也耽搁了再去找工作。”

“......”Thomas凑到Newt耳边小声嘟囔了什么。  
“什么？”Hans竖起耳朵。  
“兽医院还缺人......”仍有些怕生的Thomas怯生生地加大声音又说了一次。  
“哎呦呦，我可不行，都没进行过专业培训呢，给治坏了可不得了。”男人连连摆手，眼中却闪起希望的光芒。  
“不用医治，只需要帮着做些后勤工作就好。”Newt笑起来，他柔和的嘴角和弯弯的眼睛总能安抚别人，“最近正好拿到了拨款，虽然薪水不多，至少也能帮你们熬过去这阵子。”  
“啊——”Hans睁大了眼一时不知该说什么好，“那我...能过去试试嘛？”  
“当然。”

聊到这时，Julia手里托着个毛绒绒的小东西走过来。  
“亲爱的，你猜怎么着？”  
“嘿～”Newt连忙用袖子遮住手掌，接过那只奄奄一息的幼犬。Thomas也把下巴架在Newt肩头，好奇地打量这个瘦得不像样的小家伙。  
黄黑色的小狗毛发参差，眼睛半闭，嘴巴因呼吸不畅而大张，腹部因他急促的喘息而不停抖动。尽管如此，可爱这个词还是准确地撞击了Thomas的心灵。  
“我们把他带回家吧。”黑发青年嘴唇靠近金发青年的耳廓，压低着嗓音轻声提议。  
“嗯。”Newt答应着，拇指轻轻抚摸幼犬的腹部。

“我们原本想的是，活下来又怎样呢？”Julia突然开口，“活下来，面对的还是一样的生活，一样的受到打压，被人类当做畜生。还不如大家都不要生孩子了，放任犬人灭绝，也不会再有这种痛苦了。”

“Julia......别太消极，马上就是大选，如果换总统，很快就会改善的。我听说有机构在组织一场活动来引起重视，相信我，会变好的。”Newt仰着头安抚她。

“会吗？”女人一屁股坐回沙发，“说到底，人类就不该把我们做出来。年幼的犬人被虐待抛弃，成年后不论是工作还是生活都处处受挫。他们只是想要有人类的行为能力的狗而已，也就是说，我们终究都是人类的宠物和奴隶。狗是什么，是人类的好伙伴啊！”  
Newt哑口无言。这个女人被生活逼出了尖刺，已不像曾经那般，脸上挂着满足的笑容，和Thomas一样喜欢哈哈开些玩笑。怎么会呢，他不明白一切怎么就会轻易变成这样。只是一年多的时间，真的能把人改变成这般吗？Julia的话他无法反驳，尽管一直叫嚣着要为犬人平权，到头来他们什么也没做到。

Thomas看看无言以对的Newt，尴尬地哈哈笑了两声转向Hans，“这小家伙叫什么啊？”

男人回过神，捋了把短发，“啊——因为不知道他能不能活下来就没取......不过如果问的话，我们中国那边有句话叫做，贱名好养活。”  
“贱名？”  
“就是用个低贱的东西给孩子命名，带有保佑平安的含义。”  
“哦～～～那起什么好呢？”

“嗯......”男人苦恼地思索起来。  
“狗蛋......如何？”

“Go...什么？”Thomas皱起脸，表情写满迷茫。  
“狗——蛋——”

“那个...请问英文是什么意思呢？”Newt礼貌又不失尴尬地笑道。

“......”Hans的神情有些一言难尽，“你真的想知道吗？”

 

TBC


End file.
